kiss de boy
by Slowth kun
Summary: A puppet master yaoi fanfic, tunneler x six shooter X3 rated K  for yaoi enjoy


"here it is, the boat hehe" six shooter chuckled holding the shy, quite driller's smaller hand.

"pa so gonna kill meh for dis but meh who cares" six shooter rowed for what felt like ages until they were both in an unknown lagoon the almost glowed in the dark there was an nearly uncontrollable urge to kiss the driller, the way his skin shone in the dark the way those lips were never dry he was like an angle but how would the driller react he never talked once…maybe he would leave six shooter if he did…he stopped rowing.

"elsa he's not kissing tunneler what do we do?" jester (who's a fairy) flew anxiously around the female leech who was annoyed.

"I don't know… maybe we need to settle the mood…"

_Percussion _

_Strings _

_Wind _

_Words_

_There you see her (HIM_)

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't gotta a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But your dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl (BOY!) _

"uhhhh ya'll hearing that or is that just me" six shooter looked around slightly scared reading his guns only to hear a little giggle.

He looked over to the German in front of him, A blush had formed around the driller's perfect smooth face which made the American's heart skip a beat..

"ELSA, its working keeps singing!"

"Don't rush an artist jester!" the leech lightly scolded

_Yes you want her (HIM)_

_Look at her (him), you know you do_

_It's possible she (HE) wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her (HIM)_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_. (BOY)

Six shooter was concentrating more on the driller in front of him then the song this time he looked at the speechless driller, his heart skipped beats. The driller looked down and blushed redder when he saw his hands tightly grasped in the cowboy's

"Oh lookie Elsa there holding hands now keep it up!"

"Oh course they are I have a talent!"

_C'mon sing with me_

_Sh-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl(boy)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't a shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl (BOY) _

They both stared at each other for a while looking up and down at their entwined hands feeling both their hearts skip many beats, both felt their face turn red, both felt like floating on cloud. The cowboy massaged the smaller hands in his "ya'll hands are so soft…I can tell ya'll pa is protective of ya'll there like a baby's backside…" he blushed redder and looked down in embarrassment but instead of cries of shock he heard little giggles erupt from the other he looked up to see the german trying his hardest to not laugh his face was redder than his…

"hehe nice pickup line doncha think?"

"jester! That came staright from the heart I should know…andre said something like that to me when we were young leeches in the jar" the leech sighed happily she coughed a bit then went on.

_Now's you moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She (he) don't say a word_

_And she (he) won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (boy)._

Six shooter looked at the driller with temptation within his deep blue eyes he wanted to kiss the driller so badly but he couldn't he was too shy, he ignored the weird noises singing right now he was trying to kiss the driller but each time he did it was like fear pulled him back.

"hey elsa, look I can see the temptation in his eyes from here hehehe" the little pixie giggled

"oh be quite jester!" the leech scolded, she coughed again.

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl (boy)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl (boy)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl (boy dammit!) _

Six shooter hand's trembled in confusion within the driller's temptation slowly pushed him to the driller but fear pulled him back he didn't know what to do…he smiled weakly towards the driller who blushed smiling the driller's hand slipped out of the cowboy's and slid it's way to the cowboy's head

"aww out lil tunny's growing up!" the humorous pixie squeaked

"oh shut up jester!" elsa spat, she sang slowly

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl! (boy, boy, boy and BOY dammit!) _

Tunneler pressed his soft lips against the cowboy's slightly dry ones hmmm the taste of coconut tunneler liked coconut…he licked the cowboy's lips twice and drew back blushing seeing a happily dazed look on the cowboy "your lips taste like coconut sixy hehe" blushing even more letting his cutesy smile spread across his face.

"t-tunneler" the driller looked up a little scared only to see a smile across the cowboy's slightly damaged face "c'mere!" he grabbed the driller by the waist only to have the boat tip over, two heads appeared the driller coughed but then laughed while the cowboy kissed the driller's soft neck the taste was strawberry. He felt a hand go underneath his baby blue shirt "s-sixy" he shirt was pulled off over his head "we don't wanna have ya'll getting a cold or ya'll pa will know ya'll snuck out…again" the driller blushed "w-what about you?" the cowboy smiled "pa doesn't care if I get sick it's a common thang…but if you wanna see me naked…" earning him a blushing driller "I-I-I don't I-I just care about your h-health" the cowboy smiled as he slipped off the other's cloud white pants and boxers. "y-you won't do anything to me…w-will you?" the cowboy smiled "'course not tunny only we are both ready okay?" the driller nodded warmly.

"alrighty then" he picked the naked driller up bridal sytle out of the lagoon. "I'm sure I can start a fire then our clothes will warm up hehe" he looked over at the driller who was shivering "I better

"Maybe I can do something boss" jester chuckled waving his little pixie hands shooting a flame out onto the ground.

"WOAH" the cowboy nearly dropped his fragile lover "oh maybe not…he he what luck"

It was so nice just lying in the cowboys lap nuzzling up to his chest, the nude driller smiled up at the cowboy who grinned back at him "I love ya'll"

The driller smiled "I think we both got that by now" he brought his lips up the cowboy's now slightly dry one again still tasting the sweet taste of coconut.

"_Thank you Elsa~"_

The leech smiled warmly

"_You're welcome my quiet angle~"_

*I do not own any characters or songs!*

Sorry if it sucks, I'm more of an essay writer =.=


End file.
